


maybe someday I'll believe

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be a <i>secret</i>, damn it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe someday I'll believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abtagrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abtagrl/gifts).



> Um, I have a bunch of other things to do, but this prompt wouldn't let me go. From abtagrl's prompt of _I would like to read about how Gabe is a were-anything. I imagine that once he gets found out, everyone just sighs "Ohhhh", because now they understand, and it frustrates Gabe that no one is shocked or scared or even surprised._ It doesn't follow the prompt exactly, but I think it's close enough. :D
> 
> Unbeta'd, title from _Guilty Pleasures_ by Cobra Starship.

1.

Pete just stares at him. 

Gabe frowns. "Well, say something."

Pete shakes his head, like he's trying to shake water out of his ears. "You're a—"

"Yes," Gabe says impatiently.

"That—" Pete bares his teeth in the most ridiculous impression of a snarl, lips twisted, and his hands curl like claws.

"Not exactly, but yes."

"And—" His hands go to his head to make ear shapes.

"Oh, for fuck's—yes, Pete. Exactly that," Gabe says, miming ears on his own head.

Pete claps his hands together like an over-sugared toddler, grin blooming white on his face. "Awesome! I thought you were closeted, but it turns out you're just—"

" _Yes_."

"Awesome," Pete says again, throwing himself at Gabe for a hug.

Gabe rolls his eyes at himself; he was stupid to think it was going to make a difference to Pete.

2.

The Way brothers sit across from him in a dirty little Jersey diner, Mikey playing with a straw, Gerard looking at him earnestly. The silence is unnerving.

"I'm a—"

"No, no, we heard you the first time," Mikey says hastily, looking around. The diner is empty at three in the morning, and the waitress is busy stocking the tables at the other end of the joint. "Just, well, yeah. We knew that already."

Gerard nods and slurps from his coffee mug.

"You _knew_." Gabe's tone is even, because he can't believe this shit.

The Way brothers nod in unison, solemn. "Yeah. We figured it out, like, years ago," Gerard says, lighting a cigarette. Mikey steals it from Gerard, takes a couple of drags and hands it back over.

They're a couple of freaky fucks.

"Oh!" Gerard says, face brightening. "We weren't supposed to know?"

Gabe sighs. "No."

"Okay, okay," Gerard says, elbowing Mikey in the ribs. "Okay, tell us again, and this time, we'll be surprised." 

Rubbing at his face, Gabe wonders how this became his life. "I'm a—"

Mikey and Gerard's eyes get big and round, and their mouths drop open. They look like two dorky baby owls, and he sighs again, feeling supremely put upon. Fuckers.

3.

"Uh huh." 

"No seriously, Patrick, listen, I'm a—"

"Needs more reverb," Patrick mumbles, fiddling with a slider, eyes glued to the mixing board. "That's nice, Gabe."

Gabe huffs and leaves the control room.

4.

Travie stares at him for a minute. "Baby boy, I knew that." Travie blows out a lungful of smoke and sinks deeper into the couch, long legs stretched out into Gabe's lap. 

"Of course you did," Gabe mutters, running his fingers through his hair. "Travie—"

Travie shrugs. "Listen, lotsa people have secrets. Figure you had your reasons for keeping yours, and it wasn't none of my business."

"Weren't you worried I was going to—" Gabe borrows the claw motions from Pete, bares his teeth.

Travie giggles.

"Fuck you," Gabe says, letting his head drop to the back of the couch. He hates his life.

"Don't be mad, bruv," he says, poking at Gabe's ribs with his foot. "It's just—obvious."

Gabe rubs at his face and tries not to sigh.

5.

"Duh." Bilvy says, rolling his eyes at Gabe. He has a whiskey in one hand, and a pair of pink rabbit ears on his head. 

Gabe steals his drink and tosses it back, gasping a little at the burn. "Is there anyone who _doesn't_ know?"

Bilvy looks thoughtful for a minute. "Maybe Motion City's merch guy? He's a pretty clueless fucker."

"Have I even _met_ Motion City's merch guy?" Gabe wonders. He hands the empty glass over to a passing waiter and adjusts Bilvy's rabbit ears. 

"Dunno, dude." Bilvy shrugs, a loose movement of muscle. "I've known for years. Just thought it was one of those open secrets, something we all knew but didn't talk about."

"Don't ask, don't tell for were—"

"Yeah," Bilvy interrupts. "Exactly."

6\. 

"I thought you meant something we didn't already know."

Of course Victoria is the first to say anything. 

"It hadn't occurred to me, until very recently," Gabe says with false patience, "that anyone fucking knew. It's supposed to be a _secret_."

Alex and Ry start laughing hysterically like the assholes they are.

Nate looks baffled. "We've been on tour together, Gabe. _Nothing_ is secret after touring."

"Tell me about it," Victoria mutters, flicking Ry's ear.

"Fucking ow," he whines, and Victoria just ignores him.

Victoria straightens the edge of her skirt and looks at him. "Any other earth shattering news you want to spring on us? Is there really a Santa Claus? Did someone drug you and steal one of your kidneys?"

Gabe flips her off, because he doesn't know what else to do. "What is wrong with you people?" Don't they realize that he's a monster, something dangerous and unnatural?

"Gabe, darling," Victoria says, sounding like she's talking to a dim-witted child. "We're your band. You're stuck with us, like a bad marriage. Through thick and thin, richer and poor. You're ours and we never let go of what's ours."

"Right on," Alex says with a fist pump.

"Gabe Gabe Gabe," Ry chants, and Victoria just examines her nails.

"I hate you all," Gabe says, even though it's patently not true.

"We love you, too," Nate says, earnest and open. 

Gabe just sighs. 

-fin-


End file.
